Amir999990
Naturas Naturas are human-like beings,with only one difference:They can control nature and it's surroundings Most of them immigrated from a small planet orbiting a Red Giant from the Hoag's Object galaxy,as the star could shrink to a White Dwarf any day now. Sub-types Naturas have 5 functional sub-types,and 1 extinct subtype. Blossoms: Blossoms are the first sub-type of Naturas.Blossoms control more "gentle" nature,such as flowers,trees,and many fruit producing plants.However,just like it goes vice versa to Roots,Blossoms can learn the ways of Roots and control their aspects too Blossoms all have lime-green color and pink eyes.Some traditional Blossom acessories include flower crowns,"Rosito" branded clothing and brooches. There are more Female Blossoms than Male ones,but they are evenly spreaded still Blossoms are on good terms with almost every sub-type (excluding Fungitas and Amazonas) Roots: Roots are a second sub-type of Naturas.Roots contain more "harsher" nature,such as vines,roots (as their name implies),and desert plants.However,just like it goes vice versa for Blossoms,Roots can learn the ways of Blossoms and control their aspects too. Male Blossoms have VERY dark green skin,while females have a lighter green skin.The eye colors can vary between Emerald Green,Dirty Green and Lilac (lilac is rare).Some traditional Root accesories include vine-styled bracelets,necklaces and anklets,"Thorna" branded jewelry and many others. There are more Male Roots than Female ones,but they are evenly spreaded still.An example of a female Root is Ivy Thornwings (from Hotel Roleplay) Roots are on good terms with almost every sub-type (excluding Fungitas and Amazonas) Aquantas: Aquantas are the third sub-type of Naturas.Aquantas control flora of water,such as kelp and some corals and many other things.Due to living in water,they can hardly learn to control aspects of other sub-types. The skin color varies from Aquamarine (puns intended) to Turqoise.The eye colors are either Ocean Blue or Green.Some traditional Aquantas acessories include "Crinoid" braned hair pretties,kelp-made minor clothes (scarves,hats,etc.) and sea glass pretties. The genders are spreaded evenly They are on good terms with almost every sub-type (even Amazonas).They never met any Fungitas due to toxic fumes in water near the Fungi Island,as no aquanta can stand in such condition. Fungitas: Fungitas are the fourth sub-type of Naturas.They control all types of Fungi and Mushrooms. Their skin color varies from Lilac to Pale Purple.The eye color is always Purple.Some traditional Fungita acessories include Nightcap Hats and "Mycella" branded weapons. The genders are spreaded evenly Due to Fungi being considered more animals than plants,fungitas are isolated from other species,and their relationship is like "You don't care about us,we don't care about you".However,is any other species are found tresspasing into the island,they are punished with slow death by mushroom venom. Amazonas: Amazonas are the fifth sub-type of Naturas.They control all wild vegetation you'd find in jungles/rainforests Their skin color is mustard-ish green and the eye color is always red.Their traditional acessories contain tribal clothing made out of wood and vines. Only female Amazonas have survived There was a war in the past that made Amazonas almost extinct.They are avoided nowadays and considered dangerous.However,they are actually really sweet to other species,and want to fix mistakes that happened in the past.They are especially on good terms with Aquantas,as they are only species that don't fear them. Ammanitas (extinct species): Ammanitas are an extinct sixth sub-type of Naturas.They controled every genus of corpse flower and venomous flowers,and were thus considered far more dangerous. Their skin color and eye color was always either Mild Red or Pink.There is not much information about their traditions There are rare records of male Ammanitas,so it is considered that Females were the leading Ammanita gender. Ammanitas wanted to conquer the plant world so that they are only species alive,but met their ultimate fate when awakening Mother Natura.Litteraly,in a snap of finger,all Ammanitas have died and are now extinct Category:Profile